


Don't Fuck With Superiors

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a prompt, link in beginning) Imagine Eren in a room alone practicing aloud how he’s going to confess to corporal and he walks in hears everything and eren’s really embarrassed and they have a cute make out session THEN RIVAILLE PUNCHES EREN TO THE GROUND</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With Superiors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, petrarals, for the prompt. Please check them out on tumblr!

“Wow okay, well um, Rivaille, I mean, Corporal, we have known each other for quite some while and I now just have brought up…. No! Stupid, ugh that is not going to work.” Eren said smacking his forehead, with his hand, and crossing out the line on his paper in black ink. He dipped the pen in the dark colored water, thinking a moment before bringing the sharp end to the off white paper. This was embarrassing, it was like he was a little school girl who had a crush, pathetic.

He chuckled then proceeded, “Well, it  _definitely_  was not ‘love at first sight’, and I guess that is fine, because you don’t seem like one for cliche romances, but well I have grown fond of.” This isn’t going to work, nevermind, I’m stupid, he thought as he made another line. His eyes scanned over the paper, thirteen parallel (or as close as humanly possible to it) lines crossing out unfinished sentences that vainly tried to declare love. These ranged from the simplistic “I love you” and “I would take a bullet for you” to more wordy phrases, “I can’t think of anyway to live now that I know you”, for example (although the bullet one was strangely untrue? Although Eren did have affections for the Corporal, he wouldn’t take a bullet,because, obviously if he had time to run in front of a gun, Levi had time to move his ass.).

“I fucking hate you Levi for making my life fucking confusing.” He sighed and slammed his head on his desk, effectively smearing the ink on the paper and onto his cheek. “Dammit! This is never going to work, and I haven’t even thought where I was going to tell him! It’s not like I can just walk up to him in the middle of the group and be all “Hey, wow, you are pretty hot and I like you.” He pinched the top of his nose and sighed, hopeless was the only word that came to mind.

He suddenly grabbed the paper and looked at it, all it was now was a black smudge. He crinkled it in his hand and threw it on the ground, as there was no waste bin present. Eren turned around wearily and walked to the door, he rested his head on it and closed his eyes. “Give me a chance, Levi, I love you.”

As if on cue the wooden door opened. Eren jumped back and straightened up. The corporal walked in, eyebrows raised. Suddenly he felt jumpy, as if he needed to flee, oh no fuck fuck, “Oh, um, uh,” he smiled awkwardly, looking to the left, “Did you need anything?”. His actions were very unlike him, he did get spooked, but not nervous-scratching-the- back-of-your-head nervous.

“Is that how you address your superiors? By their first name?” The scorn in his eyes could have made a man drop dead in fright.

“What, but I didn’t, sir!” Eren responded promptly.

Rivaille strolled into the room, seeming to inspect the floorboards and cobblestone walls of the place. “The state of this dorm is unsettling, you really do need to give it more thought, and throwing trash on the floor? How untasteful.” his voice was flat, as usual. His eyes trailed back to Eren, as he walked over to grab the paper. He leaned down only to have a hand pressed onto his shoulder, making him stand up again.

“Ah, well that won’t be necessary!” Eren laughed breathily.

“Get your hand off me.”

There was a difficult pause, Eren swallowed and looked at his hand on the man’s shoulder. He slid it off, “Yes, sorry, sir.”

“That’s Corporal to you, Jaeger.” Rivaille pulled his arm, leading Eren to him, and stood on his toes, landing his mouth on the other’s.

Eren’s lips felt chapped, as if he had not have drunk water in a good week. The feeling of smooth against rough was something else. The moment was wonderful and electric, but it wasn’t much of a kiss, it was more of a longer peck.

“I-what?” Eren whispered, face bright red. The shorter man returned to a normal stand, looking up, but somehow managing the same intimidation of a tall person looking down their nose. “You heard me didn’t you?”

“Yes, you might want to try keeping your voice down,” Rivaille walked to the wall quickly and knocked on it with the back of his hand, “these aren’t as soundproof as they should be, honestly.”

“Um, Corporal?” Eren asked, not knowing what to call him, “Are you okay?” His stiff, but nonetheless fast, movements seemed unnatural.

“Yes! I am fine, I need to attend to some pending matters now, goodbye.” Eren stepped over to him and turned him around to see that Levi was furiously blushing. He grinned and shook his head.

“Just a little blood to your cheeks, huh?”

“Jaeger, I swear to all things holy, if you tell anyone, I will personally decapitate you.”

“No, don’t worry, my lips are sealed, you can go if you want.” Eren leaned on the bedpost and chortled.

  
“See you at dinner.” Rivaille spat before opening the door, “But first…” he smiled devilishly and came back to Eren. Then with a whack of his fist, Eren came down to the floor, bone smacking heavily against wood. “Don’t be fucking snide with me, brat.” And with that, he left the boy with a headache and blood running down his nose.


End file.
